


Weirder Things Have Happened

by xansayshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xansayshi/pseuds/xansayshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint mishears Natasha when she says that Steve was the ex-directors boyfriend and he hears directors ex-boyfriend. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weirder Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post and a conversation about it with my friend:
> 
> http://vassalady.tumblr.com/post/103425482405/cabbageormurder-cabbageormurder-consider

Steve doesn’t really notice at first. Clint has always been kind of closed off, being present at social gatherings but mostly only talking to Natasha. And that’s okay because not everyone can be the life of the party like Tony and if he’s being honest, Steve doesn’t mind Clint’s silences because he feels less pressured to interact with the others all the time. 

So Steve doesn’t really see anything strange when Clint starts talking to him more, just figures that maybe he’s coming out of his shell a little and good for him because Steve knows just how hard that is. 

But then Clint offers to tag along when Steve picks the short straw one evening and is forced to go all the way to the ground floor of Stark Tower to pick up the 15 pizzas that Tony ordered for everyone because “don’t be ridiculous, there’s no such thing as too much pizza. And of course pineapple is an acceptable topping which you would know if you weren’t too busy being an icicle for the last 70 years.” Steve knows theres no venom in Tonys insults any more so he just rolls his eyes and moves towards the elevators. He’s a little surprised when Clint manages to slide through the elevator doors just before they close, but just chuckles at him and says “Hey, Clint. A little eager to get pizza, are we?” 

Clints mouth twitches in the beginnings of a smile and they settle into a comfortable companionship as the elevator drops from floor 76 to ground. Steve notices Clint getting a little fidgety around floor 30, but he doesn't mention it. They pick up the pizzas and Steve tips the delivery boy even though it was included in the bill because the kid looks like he’s just seen a ghost, which isn’t entirely incorrect. 

Back in the elevator, Clint starts laughing and says “Aw man. Poor kid probably wasn’t expecting a real life Avenger to pick up the pizzas, let alone get tipped from Captain America himself. He’s gonna be bragging about that for weeks.” 

“Well, who did he think was gonna answer the door of Stark Tower?” Steve responds, laughing along. “And anyway, I’m just a normal guy with a shield tryna do my job just like everyone else. He shoulda been just as excited to see you, too.” 

“You know,” Clint begins, voice lacking the light tone it had just moments ago. Steve turns to look at him, wondering what brought on the change. “I just wanted to say- I mean you probably don’t wanna talk about it and I understand that...but that was probably a really hard thing to do and I just wanna say that it probably took a lot of guts.”

Steve is confused at exactly which incident he’s referring to. He’s been on a couple of missions with the Avengers since the “incident” with Loki and he can’t really remember doing anything particularly noteworthy in the meantime.  
“Clint, what ar-”

“I guess I’m just happy for you now that you’re in a better place, is all.” Clint finishes, offering Steve a shy smile. 

The elevator doors ding open Steve and Clint are greeted with Tonys shouts of “What happened Barton, you get lost?” 

“Nah, the delivery kid just got all flustered when Rogers gave him an extra tip and wouldn’t let go of the pizzas” Clint replies, jokingly stepping out of the elevator leaving Steve just as flustered and confused as the kid downstairs.

\--

“I told Rogers I was proud of him” Clint says, flopping down on the couch next to Natasha. It’s supposed to be movie night but the others aren’t in yet so shes just flicking through the channels looking for something to occupy their time. 

“Oh,” Natasha says, not looking away from some mildly interesting cooking show playing on the screen. “Any particular reason why?” 

“Well, the guy broke up with Fury and I figure thats gotta be really tough. I mean, they always talk about ‘no relationships in the workplace’ and all that shit but like you don’t just break it off with the head of the whole organization you work for and come out unscathed. Just thought he should know that someone's lookin’ out for him.” 

The mildly interesting cooking show is fully ignored by Natasha, who is now focusing on the much more interesting Clint, who looks just as normal as can be. 

“Clint?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why do you think that Rogers broke up with Fury?” She manages to keep a straight face while asking. 

“Well remember when we were talking the other day and you told me that Steve was the director of SHEILD’s ex-boyfriend?” He glances at Natasha, who nods slowly, then back to the screen. “I figured it _had_ to be Rogers who broke up with Fury because if it had been the other way around Rogers wouldn’t still be here. Fury would have come up with a mission or some crap to send him halfway across the world so he wouldn’t have to be around Rogers and deal with him being all mopey and sad about it. But if Steve broke up with Fury instead, then there’s no reason to send _Captain America_ away and Fury can’t just up and leave. It’s actually a great plan. Break up with him and make him suffer.” 

It’s a good thing that Clint is pretty engrossed in whatever the television is playing now, because Natasha is just staring at him, mouth slightly agape. She can’t decide which part of this is more ridiculous, the fact that Clint put so much thought into Rogers love life or the fact that Clint must have the most awful listening skills because what she actually told him was that Steve was the _ex-directors_ boyfriend. As in Peggy Carter. During WWII. Because they were discussing the founding of SHIELD. How Clint managed to bypass the entire conversation they had been having only to incorrectly remember that Captain America had been in a relationship with Nick Fury was beyond her. 

“ Uhhh...I think you-” She opens her mouth to correct him, but it seems like Clint hasn’t exhausted the topic yet. 

“And what could Fury have even done?” He looks at Natasha who just shrugs her shoulders bewilderedly. 

“Like, you’ve got to do something awful to make Steve Rogers, _literally_ the nicest guy in the country dump you.” He snorts, “Thats probably why Fury’s so crotchety all the time.” 

Natasha just smiles and rolls her eyes at him. The conversation strays away from Fury and Steve, as the others emerge out of the elevator. Tony and Bruce are having an enthusiastic conversation while Steve trails behind. 

“Rogers!” Clint waves and motions to the empty space next to him on the sofa. Steve looks a little startled at being singled out, but starts moving towards them. Natasha raises an eyebrow at him.

“What? The guy deserves better than what’s happened to him. I’m just being friendly.” 

Steve settles in next to them, Tony vetoes every movie suggestion and just chooses one regardless of what anyone else wants and by the time that Natasha remembers that she forgot to actually correct Clint, the movie is already started and well, she didn’t want to be a disturbance. 

\--

It’s a few days later and Steve just knows he’s going to be late for the latest Avengers briefing. They’ve made a few adjustments to his uniform, which Steve didn’t think were strictly necessary but he didn’t have the heart to tell Coulson no when he suggested them. Although, Steve would definitely have said no if he knew that every addition would be followed up with a fitting, regardless of how minor the change. This has been his third fitting in a week and he knows he’s gonna get shit from the others for being late because of it. 

Sure, enough as soon as he opens to door to to conference room where everyone else is waiting, Tony says, “Ah, there he is! How goes the fitting, twinkletoes? Your new leotard fit alright?” Ever since Tony found out that the original Captain America uniform from his bond selling days consisted of tights and short-shorts, he hasn’t let Steve live it down. 

Steve apologizes to the rest of them, shoots Tony a look and takes his seat willing the meeting to start. 

Fury is unamused. “If you’re quite done ladies, I’d like to get this meeting started. I do have other places to be today.” 

Steve half expects Tony to pipe up again, but he seems to agree with Fury because he stays quiet. The briefing is quick, despite the late start and soon they’re cleared to leave. 

Natasha gives Steve a friendly nudge and says, “So what did Coulson convince you to add this time?” 

“It’s really just a couple of extra pockets. Not a big deal” Steve says. “I just wish I didn’t have to go in each time we gotta make a change. It’s not like my measurements are gonna change.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll look great Cap.” Clint chimes in. “Don’tcha think, Fury?” 

“Huh?” Fury looks up from where he’s been reorganizing the files for the mission they’d just gone over. “Don’t I think what?” He’s eyeing the three of them suspiciously, like it’s unusual for them to be hanging around after a briefing. Steve looks confused, Natasha is trying to conceal a smirk and Clint looks perfectly normal, just waiting to hear Fury’s input. 

“Don’tcha think that Captain America over here is gonna look great in his new uniform?”

Fury looks at Clint like he’s grown an extra head. “I don’t give a damn what he looks like so long as he shows up on time and gets his job done.” 

Clint looks personally affronted, “You really have no opinion? No feelings about this?”

“I’m _feeling_ quite annoyed by the fact that you insist on continuing this absurd line of discussion and have a very strong _opinion_ that you should stop asking me unrelated questions at briefings.” 

He addresses the rest of the room now, who have all been watching the exchange with varying shades of confused and amused looks on their faces. 

“Does anyone else have any asinine questions for me?” Silence. “No? Then I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He looks back at Steve. “On time.”

Fury picks up the rest of his files and leaves the conference room. 

It’s Tony who breaks the silence. “Well, I’ve had enough weird and unusual interactions for one day. Catch you on the flip side.” He pulls out his phone and heads out. Bruce follows him out. 

Steve, not knowing what else to say goes, “Um..its not actually gonna look any different.” 

Clint just stares at him, looking almost as upset as he did when Fury was speaking. 

“The uniform, I mean.” 

Clint closes his eyes, shakes his head and slowly makes his way out of the room. 

Steve looks at Natasha, who is trying and failing to conceal a smile. “Did I miss something here?” he asks. Natasha shakes her head and says, “Don’t worry about it, Rogers. Clints just working through some stuff right now. Lets go get lunch.” 

\--

From then on Clint glares daggers at Fury whenever they’re in the same room together. The first time it happened, Fury just glared back in some strange hostile version of a staring contest until Bruce coughed softly, bringing them both back into reality. Clint ducked his head and Fury continued as if nothing had happened. Clint still glares, but its more like a side eye than flat out staring. 

Surprisingly, Clint’s weird behavior goes mostly ignored by the others. Steve can’t help but notice that he’s gone back to being more distant and talking only to Natasha. He can’t say that he’s hurt by Clint no longer acting like they’re good friends, but he just can’t shake the feeling that it’s his fault. 

“Are you sure its not me? Because I’d rather he just tell me.”

“Rogers-” Natasha starts. She shakes her head and tries again. “Steve. I promise you this is all Clint. You just keep doing you and I promise, everything will be fine.” 

Steve looks doubtful but knows better than to argue with Natasha. They’re both waiting for the elevator after a meeting when they hear Fury’s voice behind them. 

“Romanov!” They both turn in response and see Fury holding out a file to Natasha. 

“Sir?” 

“This is Bartons latest mission. I need you to give him these files.” Fury says.

“Why don’t you give them to him yourself?” Steve asks, curious and confused. 

“Because Rogers, he’s been giving me the stink eye every time he sees me and frankly I can’t be bothered to deal with it. So until he puts on his big boy pants and gets over whatever it is thats got his panties in a bunch, I’m not going to engage. And you,” Fury rounds on Natasha, who has been stifling a laugh while he’s been talking.

“I don’t know what you did but you need to make it stop.”

Natasha puts on her best ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ face, although its a bit compromised by the giggles she’s been trying to hide. 

Fury is not buying it. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you smirking everytime Barton looks my way. Whatever you did,” he holds up his hand when Natasha opens her mouth to protest, “whatever you lead him to believe, you need to fix it. I’m getting real tired of this shit.” 

He spins on his heel and walks away, leaving Steve as confused as ever and Natasha barely managing to maintain her composure. The elevator arrives and it’s not until the doors shut behind them does Natasha allow herself to openly laugh.

“Nat.” Steve waits until she regains control of her breathing before asking “What is going on? Clint glaring at Fury? Ignoring me? Something is obviously not right.”

Natasha chuckles again at the concerned look on Steves face. 

“He thinks you and Fury were an item and that you broke it off and are living in a constant state of distress being so close to your ex.” 

Steve’s mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath as he takes in this new information. 

“But wh- Wha-” He takes a moment to regain his composure. “How?” He finally manages.

“We were talking about the founding of SHEILD and I told him that you were the ex-directors boyfriend,” Steve gives her a look because she knows it wasn’t like that between him and Peggy, it was only the one kiss. Natasha ignores him. 

“-and Clint, the dumbo that he is, thought I said directors ex-boyfriend.” 

Steve takes a moment to think over the last few weeks. “So he was being extra nice to me because he thought I was getting over a bad breakup...with _Fury_?”

Natasha grins. “Yep.” The elevator dings and they both get out, Natasha heading for the couch while Steve heads towards the fridge. 

“And he’s been rude to Fury because why? He thinks he didn’t treat me right or something?” Steve starts to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. 

“And you knew? And didn’t correct him?” Steve says in a mock accusatory tone.

“To be honest,” Natasha says, “I didn’t think he’d do anything about it. Thought he’d get on with his life. Turns out I was wrong.” 

“Oh no.” Steve groans as a new thought hits him. “We have to tell him he was wrong. We have to tell Fury.” 

“Eh, they’ll be fine. Weirder things have happened.” Steve just looks at her, trying to figure out what could be weirder than this. 

“Weirder things have happened?” He asks, incredulously. 

Natasha smiles, “Don’t forget. Clint grew up in the circus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into fic ever and it took me days before I showed my friends and months before I decided to put it here. I tried not to look over it too hard otherwise I would probably start to hate it and second guess everything, so I only did a cursory read through for any glaring grammatical mistakes so if there are any its all on me. Please let me know how you like it!


End file.
